


Reasons Why

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in love. You love him with your entire being. It's him, what he does, how he does it. How could you not love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

There’s no doubt that you’re in utter love. There is no one who could possibly question whether or not you love him with the entirety of your being. And while it’s difficult to picture Dave old and gray, you can’t imagine your future without him.

You know each other so well, and you can read and understand him so much better than anyone else could even hope to. You know him better that eve Rose- who could sit and analyze people for hours and come to impossible conclusions.

To most people, Dave’s mask is flawless. He isn’t expressive. He’s toneless. Emotionless.

But to you, he is an open book.

Years with Dave have taught you that behind his shades, he is one of the most expressive human beings you have ever met. It’s almost as if the rest of his body subconsciously makes up for the stunning lack of facial expressions he makes. Including the ever-rare smile.

God, do you love it when you manage a smile out of him.

But almost better than a smile is his body language. He moves beautifully, and he doesn’t even know it.

It’s like in the way he watches a film or a play- always leaning in close as he concentrates on the story, absorbed. His elbows always find themselves planted on the balcony railing or the seat in front of him, chin resting on woven fingers. And it’s always during the most heart-breaking scenes, you’ve noticed, that he seems to want to get closer to the actors and the plot.

Or when he reads a book in bed. He might start with an arm around you, but in the end, that “free hand” always ends up near his mouth- his knuckle or thumb chewed until the skin turns red. You have to warn him to stop before he breaks through and starts bleeding. Again.

When he’s in the kitchen cooking, he does it in a rhythm that almost mimics his bouncing when he mixes his music; his foot tapping as he cracks eggs and stirs pasta. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, you’ll catch him whistling or humming while he works.

And then, possibly the best part, is how he acts when he’s being sincere. He can’t look you straight in the eye. Even when you get his shades off- you’re one of the few people who has earned the right to remove them- he will look everywhere but your face. It’s almost like he’s embarrassed because he’s being open. He fiddles with his hands and licks his lips; nervous because he’s uncertain.

He isn’t used to being anything but sarcastic.

He relaxes easily when you kiss him, his body trying to inch itself closer to yours. He needs to touch you; wrap his arms around your neck, as if he’s trying to make sure that you’re real still.

You are in love with him. Undoubtedly in love. In love with everything he is, everything he does. And he loves you all the same.

That makes you even more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out half-asleep at 2 am, and thought it was just alright, but it seemed popular on tumblr so I moved it here!
> 
> (Also I posted this via mobile so if AO3 formatted it funny or something let me know and I'll fix it later)


End file.
